My Immortal
by FLITTER.Glitter
Summary: Kagome found peace in death, but it isn't as easy for Sesshomaru. Every little thing somehow reminds him of her, making it harder to find closure. Everytime he tries to move on, something holds him back. sequel to Tourniquet read and review please.


* * *

Inuyasha: So watcha' doin?  
Me: Not much, just searching for a beta reader. This is really hard, I've been awake since 4:30 in the morning. And to make things worse, highschool starts next Monday.  
Inuyasha: Haha, sucks to be you.  
Me: ...!!  
Inuyasha: (sweatdrop) Hey JackJack, what's that little black thing in your hand, why are you pressing that red button?  
Me: (holding tape recorder and pressing the button causing Kagome's SIT! command to escape the tiny thing)  
Inuyasha: I hate you! I'm gonna' kill you once I get out of this man hole I created!  
Me: Good luck with that. (taping the red button down so that it plays SIT! over and over again) Hey at the rate you're going you might make it to the center of the earth!

**Disclaimer: Is it a bad thing if I "accidentaly" lie and say I did own Inuyasha? (crickets' chirp)  
****I guess it is. Allright, I don't own Inuyasha, are you freakin' happy now that you've crushed my childish dreams?! Well are you?!  
**This story is meant to be a short story, so I probably won't be going past three chapters. And now people I leave you to read the sequel to Tourniquet: My Immortal.

* * *

**My Immortal: I**

The cemetary was silent, making it possible to hear the crunch of footsteps in the snow. They ceased as soon as the person reached their intended destination. A beautiful white marble tombstone, _**Kagome Higurashi: 11/17/1983- 02/01/2007 Beloved daughter and wife. Gone but not forgotten**_**.** The last sentence strayed in his mind until he left the graveyard to go home. _Gone but not forgotten._

Of course she was gone; she decided to kill herself. How could she possibly be forgotten, everything forced him to remember her. Her smile, the way she'd wrinkle her nose when she laughed, the funny face she made when she sneezed. Sesshomaru wondered why he never noticed these small things when she was alive. It didn't matter now, she was gone and nothing was going to bring her back. No matter how many times a day he'd think about her, she wasn't coming back. And he seemed to accept that. Kagome found her peace when she died, so why couldn't he find his? He still wasn't used to waking up in the morning only to remember that she had died. His ride home was filled with thoughts of her.  
_  
I should have paid more attention to her. What was she thinking, killing herself? _All these thoughts filled his head as he pulled into the driveway and walked inside his house. He hung his coat in the closet by the door and immediately remembered how she used to practically sprint down the stairs just to say hi. Lately, everything was reminding him of her. He couldn't have one peaceful thought without the memory of her interrupting it.

He couldn't take it: it was driving him insane. He understod that Kagome was dead, but what he couldn't understand was why he couldn't let her go. The fact that everything around him reminded him of her didn't help either. Sesshomaru sat down on the living room couch and stared at the fireplace. Letting go of her wasn't going to be easy. He still couldn't let go pf what caused them to drift apart.

* * *

**Soooooo... what do ya think. Yeah, i know it sucks, but hey you try writing a story knowing your birthday is on the first day of school. Let me tell you, it's not that easy.**

**Aaanyway... I don't know when I'm going to post Ch.2 up because I have school to look forward to on Monday, ON MY BIRTHDAY!! As you can see by the liberal amount of exclamation points I used, I am in fact, very p'oed.**

**Any reviews, write em' and push that cute little purplish button. Oh and are there any good beta readers out there, I kinda need one, bad. If made any mistakes please tell me in a review so I can fix them. I'll probably edit this chapter when I post Ch.2 up. So some things might have been added or changed.**

**Ok before I go, I want you guys to do 2 things for me. 1. answer my question and 2. try and answer a riddle.**

**1) How many of how can guess why Sesshomaru and Kagome drifted. Here's a hint: it's because of a person. Leave your answer in a review.**

**2) Answer my riddle: I come at the beginning of end and at the end of time. I come twice in a week and once a year. What am I? Leave your answer in a review or message please.**

**Those of you who answer at least one correct you get the next chapter dedicated to you.  
Those who answer both correct can request a one-shot from me. But please stick to Inuyasha or Avatar the last airbender. No yao/yuri or how ever you spell that.**

**Huggles to all of you who read this. Love Ya! :)**


End file.
